


Abuzz with pleasure

by immoral_crow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Bees, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a bumblebee, Arthur is a daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuzz with pleasure

The other inhabitants of the garden were far too polite to comment. Ariadne, a booootiful butterfly, would stop by to chat, but would only place the most chaste of caresses to Arthur’s petals. Dom, the shiniest of all the shiny black beetles, would nose round Arthur’s stem, but only ever wanted to talk about his doomed relationship with a ladybird called Mal. Even Yusuf, the very hungry caterpillar, talked to Arthur rather than nibbling on his leaves. 

Eames, though. He was different. 

He was a belligerent and brash bumblebee. He pootled from flower to flower, seemingly oblivious to the devastation his easy buzz caused in his wake. 

_I_ , Arthur thought, stamens quivering in suppressed outrage, _will never be caught like that_. 

But Eames was oddly persistent. All summer long he hovered round Arthur, the kiss of breeze from his wings reviving Arthur’s petals in the noon-time heat. He talked of everything, of the fields beyond the fields Arthur knew, of the houses and plants and animals, and though Arthur knew his imagination was limited by circumstance and inclination, he still suspected Eames of embellishing his experiences when he recounted them. 

It was a late summer evening, when Arthur was one of the few daisies left blooming in the garden. 

‘Darling,’ buzzed Eames, his voice promising honeyed indulgence. ‘You know you want this. Why are you trying to fight it?’

Arthur knew he should still resist, but the warmth of the day and the hum of Eames’s continued presence was a balm to his loneliness and maybe now the time for resistance was past, so he opened up his petals to Eames and let him alight. 

Eames’s body, fuzzy as it appeared, was still softer than it looked and Arthur revelled in the sensation. The brush of Eames’s proboscis against Arthur’s delicate core, the way his legs gripped Arthur and manoeuvred him until he was open and yearning for Eames… these were nothing like Arthur had ever imagined they could be. 

He gave himself over to the sensation, to Eames’s heavy weight and the vibrations he was sending down Arthur’s stem. He let his petals brush Eames’s wings and shifted so that Eames could penetrate his nectary. 

He could hear the scandalised gasp of the roses in the bed next to him, but Arthur was too far gone to care, and when Eames brushed against his pistil Arthur just let go, coating Eames in a thin film of pollen, that stuck to his fur in a dusting of gold. 

Arthur subsided, spent, and Eames pressed honey-sweet kisses on him before taking off. 

‘I’ll be back tomorrow,’ he promised, and though Arthur knew that the remaining days of summer were short, knew with a horrifying clarity that he had been pollinated, as he watched Eames fly away, making a nectar-drunk beeline for his hive, Arthur could not regret a second of what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from the olden days of LJ. Apparently I have no shame.


End file.
